Birthday Dream
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: One-shot for ortoncenabournegirl. Arabella has been dating WWE's resident bad boy Dean Ambrose for the last two years. He has something special planned for her birthday. With the help from Shield members Seth and Roman can he pull it off? What will her response be?


_**This one-shot is for ortoncenabournegirl I hope you and everyone else likes it! Also the OC belongs to ortoncenabournegirl**_

* * *

It was nine days before Christmas. December 16th. Spending the last two years with Dean, I wasn't expecting the royal treatment. It wasn't as if he went out of his way, but he did make feel special. But tonight was something different. We sat in a nice Italian restaurant. I had brought up that he had to be up to something but he told me we were here to celebrate me and it was hard to have a romantic night eating room service. I tried not to let my expectations get too high. We were only having a nice night out, something we rarely ever did. We made small talk about things mostly wrestling as we ate. The idea of this being something more got pushed to the back of my mind.

I had a different kind of mind-set when I first arrived in WWE I had a prick for a boyfriend that would physically and mentally abuse me every chance he had. I tried to hide it from everyone. It worked for so long, a few months but Dean, Seth and Roman took interest in me and figured it out with in minutes of talking to me. It wasn't that easy, I didn't trust them; it was hard for me to trust any guy. I was only sure of a few things at this point; I couldn't trust men and I didn't need a guy in my life to be happy. Getting the star tattoo with swirls surrounding it wasn't some lame attempt to show the world I was independent and the tattoo on my shoulder-blade that read Hope and Faith was all I needed to get through each and every day. And lastly I was living my dream. Over time our view on things get changed no matter how much we don't want it to. They worked their magic saving me from Ryback and Sandow when they were picking on me. I felt as if I owed them something for saving me. With little steps we became best friends which with Dean turned into a beautiful romance that has lasted for 2 years now. I was looking forward to seeing what the future held for us. Not only did I gain their trust but I was quick to be thrown into the Shield to bring Justice to the Diva's division.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Ambrose?" I questioned as we walked past the hotel.

"Can't I take my lovely girl on a stroll on this very gorgeous night?" He asked a sparkle to his eye. I fell in love with the way Dean was outside of the ring. It was the complete polar opposite, he was kind, sweet and caring something I never expected in a million years.

"Why yes you can." I smiled leaning into his embrace which in return he pulled me closer to him. My smile grew even bigger if that was possible. He placed a soft kiss to the top of my head. We walked a few blocks in complete silence making a loop back to the hotel. This was already an amazing birthday. Considering we where in Southern California the weather was cool but it's wasn't cold nothing like New York is at this time of year. I cuddled into his embrace as the elevator ascended. "Where's my present?" I asked with a slight pout looking up at him.

"That you have to be patient for." He winked digging his fingers into my hips turning me on. I bit my lip laying my head on his chest.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything. Just being with you tonight was everything I needed." He didn't have to get me anything to know that I was special to him on my day. I had everything I could possibly want. And marriage I wasn't even thinking about that. Being with Dean for two years I didn't want to push anything on him and I just didn't think that I was ready to be a wife yet.

"I know that beautiful, but what I'm giving you is something that I've been thinking about a lot lately and to me it makes sense." He explained lacing his fingers with mine as the doors pinged open. With the words he spoke it had me thinking of what it was he could've got me. I was puzzled as he pushed the door to our hotel room open. I stood in the doorway shocked at what I saw. Red rose petals made a path away from the door to the queen sized bed. Candles were set around the whole room giving it ambience glow. Lying on the bed was a dozen red roses. I closed my eyes smelling the sweet scent of them.

"Arabella Star Jones," At the sound of his voice I spun around. To my shock he was on bended knee a black velvet box open in the palm of his hand showing off a very beautiful princess cut diamond ring. I gasped dropping the roses covering my mouth. "The last two years have been something else. You have easily become my best friend. I can't see myself moving forward in life without you." He paused as his blue eyes barreled into my soft hazel eyes. "Will you marry me?" Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. If he thought we were ready for this huge step who was I to turn him down. He was the love of my life. I nodded trying to move closer to him finding my feet froze to the floor. With a blink of an eye he was pressed against me the cold metal from the ring warming up on my finger. Our lips moving together.

In one swift movement my dress was in a heap on the floor, I was wrapped around Dean's muscular built body pressed between him and the bed. I gasped as his teeth scrapped against my neck, the bulge in his pants rubbing across my panty covered pussy. His lips sent a trail of fire over my body. I closed my eyes moaning ravishing in this moment.


End file.
